


Fussing

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli comes home to his beloved partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Just some cuteness with Fili and Kili being all domestic and fluffy and Kili being all protective and maybe a little possesive and fussing all over a pregnant Fili.” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23330004#t23330004).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He gets back in the evening, though he feels like it should be night already—attending royal conferences without his brother makes them seem far longer than they are. Kíli loves his uncle, of course, and he’s honoured that Thorin still keeps him up to date on such matters even though he’s not in line for the throne. But ever since their miracle happened, hasn’t wanted to leave his quarters. 

As soon as he’s back, he kicks off his boots and rushes into the living room. He finds Fíli sweeping a pile of dust and crumbs off the stone floor. There’s a moment of silence, where Fíli looks around to spot him and Kíli stares at the big, round belly that holds _his child_ , and then he’s sighing happily and crossing the short distance. He wraps around Fíli from behind, lacing his arms across Fíli’s newly slanted chest, his hands straying down to gently trace the distended bulge. Fíli leans back to nuzzle into the stubble that lines his jaw, mewling at his lover’s return. They’ve always been affectionate with one another, but Fíli’s been even more so during his pregnancy. His pheromones don’t seem to realize that he’s already given his alpha the greatest gift possible, and they continue to tantalize Kíli, who can barely restrain himself from pinning his omega against the wall and taking him again. 

Instead, Kíli breathes huskily, “You don’t have to do that. I’ll take care of it.” He means the sweeping. Fíli’s too far along to stray far and get up to their usual shenanigans, but that doesn’t mean Kíli expects him to take on the burden of their household. Frankly, Kíli would rather cook, clean, work, do _everything,_ and just let Fíli lounge prettily in bed.

But Fíli’s too energetic for such things, even with the extra load. He chuckles, “You don’t need to do that,” and tries to resume his work with Kíli still attached to him. 

Kíli buries his face in Fíli’s golden hair, inhaling the heady stench of his beloved brother and—

“Why do you smell like Nori?” Kíli asks, jerking back. His arms fall away enough that only the tips of his fingers remain at Fíli’s sides, because he can never let go completely. 

“Calm down,” Fíli returns easily. “He just came by to drop of a bassinet. I promise the child we put in it will be yours.”

Kíli’s nose wrinkles, and he can’t help but mutter, “It’ll probably be stolen.”

“I hope you don’t mean the baby. If you mean the bassinet, I think it was Ori’s,” Fíli replies, still sweeping. “Either way, no need to get jealous.”

Kíli opens his mouth to say he isn’t jealous. But then he shuts it again, because he totally is, and he could never lie to Fíli. He tells himself he’s being stupid, knows he is, he trusts Fíli, _loves_ Fíli, and of course he can’t forbid all their friends from visiting Fíli on the incredibly rare times they’re separated. When they first told Thorin the good news, he said they were a little young to start that, and Kíli knows that it’s true. 

But Fíli grounds him and matures him. Fíli tells him not to get jealous; he won’t get jealous. He says no more of it, just wraps Fíli back up in his arms and possessively rocks his hips against Fíli’s, like trying to grind in his scent. Even when they’re apart, Fíli should smell of him. 

He mumbles into Fíli’s hair, “I love you.”

Fíli squirms around in his arms, turning to peck his cheek and murmur, “I love you too.”

“Good.” Adding a kiss on the lips half just to distract Fíli, Kíli extracts the broom from his grip. When the kiss is over, Fíli rolls his eyes, but wanders off to plop onto the couch all the same. 

Kíli starts to sweep around him, promising, “I’ll take care of everything.”


End file.
